Shooting Stars and Wishing Wells
by alcojonic
Summary: he was her best friend and so was he to her. they spent a decade together and even celebrated that special holiday. but what if one day, she wakes up with her best friend no longer there but someone else? SASUINO.
1. HAPPY ANNIVERSARY

**DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T OWN NARUTO

**SUMMARY: **he was her best friend and so was he to her. they spent a decade together and even celebrated that special holiday. but what if one day, she wakes up with her best friend no longer there but someone else? SASUINO.

**A/N:** this is what i came up with during my short vacation from school. it's kinda mushy but don't be discouraged because i think it isn't that bad [i think -.-]... if you don't find it interesting or pleasing just stop reading but **DON'T FLAME**. **CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISMS**** AND SUGGESTIONS ARE MOST WELCOME.** _i still don't know how this thing will go but i'll update every now and then, i'll inform you if it'll be late._

* * *

**sounds of sobbing**

"hey kid!"

"…" he was still sobbing with his face buried in between his knees

"don't cry" she said trying to calm him

"why? Why do you even care?" still sobbing

"'coz your tears won't get you anywhere" she said smiling

"you think?" he said looking at her

"yes! Of course" she said grinning at him

"^___^" then he smiled at her

"see? You don't look that bad. Here, let me wipe those tears for you"

"why?" he whispered

"why? Because I want to be friends with you" still smiling at him while wiping his tears and the dirt off his face

"thanks" he sincerely told her with a smirk

From that day on, they were always there for each other through thick and thin and you could say that they were lovers…

* * *

"Ino" he called out to her

"what?" she answered him

"let's hang-out tomorrow."

"are you treating me?" she teased

"what?? No!" he raised a tone

"then that's a no" she said then chuckled

"oh c'mon Ino." He pleaded

"ok. Ok. You know I won't be able to resist" she grinned

"yes!" he was overjoyed

So much time has passed since the day they had first met. It's been 10 years and they were now 17 years old.

Friday came…

Sasuke was waiting for her for almost an hour and he's getting restless. He saw how the other girls stole glances at him then giggled when he turned around, he heard their gossips and how they talked about how good he looks. One girl even said he looked, "yummy!"

Then there she came wearing a plain white v-neck shirt with a statement written in red in the middle, yo_u look familiar like my next boyfriend,_ black skinny jeans and black close wedges, her blonde-wheat hair in its usual high ponytail, a long bang covering almost half her face and black rubber bracelets on her left hand to match her outfit.

"sorry" she told him

"hn" then ignored her

"I said I'm sorry Sasuke!" she repeated

"hn!" he said while pouting still not looking at her

"so you want me to leave?" she turned around and started walking slowly as if to tease him

"ino, come back" he whispered but loud enough for her to hear

"heh! I know and you know you can't resist me" she chuckled

"I know" he grinned

"so, why did you want to hang-out?" she asked him

"for old time's sake?"

"w-what? We just hanged-out yesterday!" she protested

"just kidding" he smirked then looked at her seriously

"why are you looking me like that? Is there something on my face" she raised an eyebrow

"yes" he scoffed

"where?"

"on your face" he said matter-a-factly

"I know duh! Could you remove it?" she said sarcastically

"nope" he said flatly then looked at her in the eyes

"and why is that?!" irritation in her voice was evident

"'coz it looks nice" still in a serious tone

"what do you mean it looks nice? Sasuke!!" now she's losing her temper

"it's your face Ino, you're so beautiful" he said sweetly with his onyx eyes beaming at her sky-hue eyes.

"I know that!" she said, a blush flushed across her cheeks

Sasuke burst out laughing

"you should have seen the look on your face" still chuckling

She smacked him across the table

"ow! That hurts!"

"serves you right!"

There bickering was cut short when the waitress came to take their order.

She handed them the menu and waited for their order.

"I'll have a caramel latte" she said politely

"a bottle of beer" he muttered flatly

So that will be a caramel latte for the lady and a bottle of beer for the gentleman?

Ino nodded confirming their order. Just before the waitress left, Sasuke called her again and ordered one strawberry short cake.

"beer and cake?" Ino inquired

"Not for me, It's for you." Looking away

"it isn't my birthday nor is it yours" she said confused

"it's been 10 years Ino, happy anniversary!"

"you're still that same old kid I knew back then only better" she smiled

"and you're that same old blonde who made me smile that day!"

"and I'm still happy you're with me" Sasuke gazed at her

"the feeling's mutual" Ino responded

Shortly after, their order came.

"you really know how to make things right when everything's down" Ino blurted.

"so who's the dramatic one?" Sasuke mocked

"gaah. You're so childish, seriously."

"I'm sorry, so what's up?" he muttered then lit a cigarette.

"oh nothing, I just missed my mom"

He puffed, "I see. I bet she's happy wherever she is. I'm just really happy you're here with me. You know my story." then blew ring out of the smoke.

"you haven't quit, have you?" Ino raised a brow

"isn't it obvious? How about you Ino, you're the hypocrite" Sasuke implied

"oh shut up Uchiha! You know I want one" she confessed

Sasuke just laughed at her then smirked.

"I've always loved this place"

"Me too, maybe because this is where we built memories, where we shared secrets and stuff, where we celebrated the day we became friends." Ino responded

"Yeah because those memories had YOU in it" with a stress of you – referring to Ino

And they spent the whole afternoon talking and reminiscing the past.

* * *

**a/n: **so what do you think? mushy much? i want to have some sort of best friend like this. it's all fiction and none of the ideas are real though i think they're cliches. **please review, **thanks. ^__^


	2. THE NEWS

**DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T OWN NARUTO

**SUMMARY: **he was her best friend and so was he to her. they spent a decade together and even celebrated that special holiday. but what if one day, she wakes up with her best friend no longer there but someone else? SASUINO.

**A/N:** this is what i came up with during my short vacation from school. it's kinda mushy but don't be discouraged because i think it isn't that bad [i think -.-]... if you don't find it interesting or pleasing just stop reading but **DON'T FLAME**. **CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISMS**** AND SUGGESTIONS ARE MOST WELCOME.** _i still don't know how this thing will go but i'll update every now and then, i'll inform you if it'll be late._

* * *

It's was about 8:00pm when they've finished. Sasuke being a gentleman paid the bill even though he told Ino that he wouldn't.

"Ino" he cried out

"What is it Sasuke?"

"Thank you!" he said seriously

"You're always thanking me every year when we do this"

"I know but I really feel like it and besides this wouldn't be complete if I hadn't thank you" he implied

Ino smiled at this for the 10th time since they first met then hugged him tightly. Sasuke smiled and hugged her with his eyes closed.

"I wouldn't know what to do without you" he whispered in her ear not breaking the hug. She just smiled and hugged him tighter.

"I'll walk you home" Sasuke offered her

"Seriously, I'm having a de ja vu" she joked

"you know you want to" he teased

"yep, you're right and I wouldn't miss this for the world" she chuckled.

While walking her home, they passed the park with its luscious green patch and flowers around it. Sasuke stopped and reached for a rose.

"I know you like these" he told her handing her the rose

"you know me too well, Sasuke" she held the flower

"…" he just looked at her while she brought the flower to her nose to get a whiff off its scent, it's petals brushing her nose

"hmmmmmm…" she muttered silently

"you're just like that rose Ino" he whispered

"how?" Ino inquired then a cold night breeze past them

"burr.. it's sure is cold" Ino complained

"here. Wear this" Sasuke offered his jacket

"thanks Sasuke"

He brought her closer to him then he put his arm around her shoulder

When they arrived to Ino's house, Ino gave Sasuke his jacket back.

"thanks!" she said cheerfully

"your always welcome Ino"

"can you lean a little?" asked Ino

"why?" Sasuke's confused

"just do it!" she implied authoritatively

When Sasuke leaned, Ino brought her lips closer and kissed his forehead.

"I'll always be here for you Sasuke" Ino told him even though she always did every year during that special day.

"And I'll always be there when you need me" he cooed.

"it's getting late Sasuke, you should go home now"

"I know but-" she cut her off

"no buts Sasuke"

"ungh. Ok. Goodnight Ino"

"Sweet dreams Sasuke, take care and it's really cold be sure not to remove your jacket"

"yes mom!" he joked.

"duh! Uchiha" she teased.

She watched him as he walked through the streets. Sasuke's house isn't that far away anyway. it was just 4 blocks away but still she was worried for her him.

When Sasuke noticed Ino didn't get inside but instead watched him walk,

"Go inside Ino, now!" he shouted

Upon hearing Sasuke's remark Ino dashed inside.

* * *

"Good morning!" a cheery Ino greeted everyone

"Good morning" her classmates responded

Ino took her seat near the window last row first column. In front of her was Shikamaru, who as usual was sleeping, and his seatmate was Choji munching a bag of potato chips. They were her childhood friends, just like Sasuke but it was Sasuke who she was most close to. Across the aisle was Hinata, a shy but strong-willed girl. She stuttered a lot but she was polite nonetheless.

The bell rang, first period started.

"Good morning!" Kurenai-sensei greeted them.

"Good Morning Kurenai-sensei" the pupils responded

Then a blonde girl dashed panting into the room,

"Good Morning Kurenai-sensei!" she scratched the back of her laughing at her tardiness

"Good Morning Shion-chan, take your seat" she replied

"thank you" she smiled and thought about how lucky she was she wasn't scolded.

The blonde girl – Shion – took her seat next to Ino seating along the aisle.

"I thought you were going to be late again" Ino whispered

"hah! I thought so too but my! How lucky I am" she boasted

"better late than never huh?"

"yep"

And that was how the day started like always Shion would come in either late or just at the nick of time just like today or get another detention sleep for her tardiness. The last period before lunch was about to end when Ino was bothered by a notebook that kept hitting her hand. So she decided to read it.

[Shion – _italic_][Ino – **bold**]

_Hey! Ino. Are you and Sasuke-kun dating?_

**No, why?**

_I saw you with him last Friday and you looked like you were a having a good time_

**I guess we were but we're just FRIENDS**

_Really? People especially her fan girls think otherwise_

**I know that, they kept staring at me when we're together **

_Anyway, you really look good together_

**Don't get the wrong idea Shion – JUST FRIENDS**

_I know, ^_^. Is there any chance that you like him?_

**Hm. I like him as my friend**

_I mean like as in something more special :)_

Ino didn't have the chance to answer Shion's query because the lunch bell suddenly rang.

"sorry Shion, maybe next time" she teased her

"aw." She pouted

"see you later"

"yeah. You too" she hollered.

Sasuke was already waiting for Ino outside her classroom.

"took you long enough" he complained

"sorry, i was talking to-" she exclaimed

"-come on" he cut her off

"okay" she sighed

When they arrived at the cafeteria, everyone was staring at them. Sasuke was the most wanted bachelor of their school and Ino was one of the most admired among the men. Girls envy her. Males are just plain jealous of him.

"What do you want to eat?" Sasuke asked her

"Nothing, I'm not hungry"

"Ino! You can't skip meals" he lectured her

"I'll have crackers and water"

"Are you on some kind of diet?"

"Nope, just not hungry"

"I'll buy you some barbeque"

"No use arguing with you" she gave up

"Thought so" he grinned

* * *

When he came back with their food Sasuke handed Ino her barbeque.

"Hey Ino! We're going to perform on juniors-seniors ball next month"

"Wow! I'm happy for you"

"And that's not all, uh..." he paused

"Uh... What?" she asked

"Can I ask you a favour?" he asked shyly

"Yeah sure, so what is it?"

"i-i kind of like someone could you help me?" a blush on his cheeks

"What? Really? That's great" a cringe of pain hit her but she was truly happy for him.

"So could you help me?"

"Of course!" she said excited

"Great! I asked her out yesterday and she said yes, we're going on Friday" he said with a glint of happiness in his eyes

"And who's the unlucky girl?" she teased

"Yeah right Ino! You'll meet her later"

_Ding. Ding. Ding. [__The bell rang – lunch's over]_

"See you later Ino" walking her to class

"Later" Ino replied

During last few periods that same annoying paper's hitting her arm

5th Period:

_Ino!_

**Shion, I need to listen ok?**

_Ok!_

6th Period:

_Ino I need to tell you..._

**Shion, wait. I really need to listen, we've got exams coming up**

_But... o.O_

**Later**! .

_Ok._

Last Period:

_Ino, please???_

**Ok. Ok. What is it?**

_Did Sasuke tell you?_

**About what?**

_Who's he dating_

**Nope, not yet. He told me he'll introduce me to her later**

_So it's true?_

**About what?**

_Nothing. Thanks!_

**Ungh. ****C'mon Shion, please spill.**

_Ok. Ok. Since I bothered you the whole day, someone told me that he was dating Karin, their vocalist__, I didn't know if it was true since I thought he was dating you. Anyway, you didn't answer my question awhile ago. Haha_

**Oh her, I think she's nice and besides I trust his choice. We're not dating!!! **

_Yeah I know, you told me this morning_

**Good. I thought you'll still insist**

_I'm sorry. You haven't answered me._

**About what?**

_If he's special to you like like-like as in something more?_

**Oh that! Well, he's special to me. I like him but still we're just friends**

_I see. Hope it turns out the way you want it._

**What's that suppose to mean?**

Suddenly, the dismissal bell rang and Ino was left a little dumbfounded.

"Gotcha!" Shion smirked at her

"Sweet!" Ino responded

"bye Ino-chan good luck!" Shion cheered

"bye Shion, thanks! See you tomorrow" she hollered

"see you" Shion shouted then dashed outside

* * *

**a/n: **there's a slight SASUKARIN but it is still centered in **SASUINO**. please review. thanks ^___^


	3. MEETING HER, AM I READY?

**DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T OWN NARUTO

**SUMMARY: **he was her best friend and so was he to her. they spent a decade together and even celebrated that special holiday. but what if one day, she wakes up with her best friend no longer there but someone else? SASUINO.

**A/N:** this is what i came up with during my short vacation from school. it's kinda mushy but don't be discouraged because i think it isn't that bad [i think -.-]... if you don't find it interesting or pleasing just stop reading but **DON'T FLAME**. **CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISMS**** AND SUGGESTIONS ARE MOST WELCOME.** _i still don't know how this thing will go but i'll update every now and then, i'll inform you if it'll be late._

* * *

"Ino" he smiled

"Sasuke!" she was startled

"I was waiting for you" he told her sweetly

"…" she didn't know what to say

"are you ready?" he asked her

"…" she stood there shocked unable to say anything

"oi! I said are you ready to meet her? I'm sure you'll like her and get along just fine" he assured her

"sure" she laughed nervously

"then let's go, she's waiting" excitement in his tone

**[INO'S POV]**

_Am I ready to meet her? The girl who made Sasuke fall in love? Sure, he had crushes before and he dated some girls. But why am I feeling tense about this? Is this because I'm insecure or something? Am I afraid of losing him? I guess. From the moment that girl says her "yes!" to Sasuke, our happy days together would be lessened. But this is my "best friend's" happiness, I don't want to ruin this. I'm happy for him I'm just uh pessimistic about the whole situation – yeah pessimistic._

"there she is Ino" Sasuke exclaimed. Ino was immediately shot back to reality

Ino looked at where they were, they were on the rooftop of the school's library and there in front of them stood Hawk's vocalist, Sasuke's band, Karin. She had spiky, cherry colored hair and black framed glasses. She's one of the most sought after girl among their level.

"nice to meet you Yamanka-san" she politely greeted her

"nice to meet you too Nakamura-san" she smiled at her

"ooh! You can call me Karin, no need for the honorifics" she requested

"sure, same here. Karin" Ino grinned

"See Sasuke-kun, we got along just fine" she smiled at him. Then she hugged Sasuke from behind in front Ino. A cringe of pain was felt inside of Ino.

"I can see that Karin" he grinned holding onto Karin's arms

"You look good together. I wish the both of you happiness" she hoped for them with a smile

Sasuke broke from Karin's arms and approached Ino.

"I need to talk to her Karin, be right back"

"Ino-chan, thanks for supporting me. You're really the best ever. so, Ino I'm sorry but I couldn't walk you home today. I got my hands full. I told you we we're going to perform next month right? So I'm going to be busy this coming weeks and of course I have a new-"

"it's okay Sasuke, I understand. And besides, you need to take good care of her" she cut her off

"thanks Ino, this means a lot to me" he smiled

"bye. See you tomorrow"

"I'm not used to this" he whispered

"you can do it, I know you can. You just need to have a little faith" she assured him

"thanks, I'm sorry and take care" looking on the ground

As he looked up he saw Ino's hand waving as if to say good-bye.

"Good-bye Sasuke, Karin, nice meeting you" she shouted not looking back at them

"take care Ino, it was nice meeting you too" Karin shouted back

When Ino was no longer in sight…

"isn't she great?" he told Karin

"yes she is, I hope we get along just fine" she shot him back

* * *

**a/n: **i'm so sorry if it's short but i need to think of the plot and how it'll go. it kinda sucks coz i already have classes this monday and it summer here! it's so hot. i swear. i'm not taking summer classes coz i failed ok? it's because it's included in our curriculum. **please review and suggestions please.. aha. ^__^**


	4. CRUSH AND AUNTS raw

[Thursday]

"ungh. Why can't girls get out of the comfort room for less than 5 minutes?" Sasuke complained

"it's because we need to look good!" she said with a wink, Sasuke rolled his eyes

"whatever" he muttered

"so, what is it that you want?" Ino asked while fixing her hair

"I told you awhile ago before you went to that damned comfort room; I need you to help me look good tomorrow"

"tomorrow?" Ino asked confused

"yeah tomorrow, me, date, Karin?"

"oh yes, I almost forgot" she chuckled then playfully punched him

"you got to stop doing that, it's annoying" he said in a serious tone

"I'm annoying?" Ino stopped walking

"No, I was just kidding" Sasuke laughed nervously, _but seriously she needs to stop it_ he thought to himself

"riiiiiight" she said looking serious

"Itachi's going to pick us up, is it okay if you stay out tonight?" he asked her

"Sure, no problem I'll tell dad I'll be going to your house today"

As they walked out of the school, Itachi was already there to meet them.

"it's been a long time Ino" he greeted her while walking up to them

"it sure is, Itachi-kun"

"So how have you been Ino? And please, stop the honorifics it's too formal" he told her

"still good, I'm doing fine how about you?" she blushed

_(Ino had a crush on Itachi before and up until now she till admires the older Uchiha, of course Sasuke was perfectly aware of the whole story)_

"same same" he smiled

"can we just go now?" Sasuke interrupted

"sheesh. Sour puss" Ino whispered to Sasuke, she wanted to talk to Itachi more and look at him and those dreamy ebony eyes of his

[IN THE CAR]

"Hey Ino, are you going out with anyone?" Itachi asked

"Nope, why?" she answered

"Nothing, I was just wondering-"

"-Stop the car, now!" Sasuke interrupted them

"huh? What? Why?" Itachi asked confused

"I'm hungry" he answered flatly

"I'm hungry??" Ino growled

"yes, is there a problem?" he shot her back

"Sasuke, you could've just waited until we arrive home. Mom made some food"

"hn" was all Sasuke could answer

Then after that, only the music that played on the radio was heard. Nobody talked until they arrived the Uchiha estate

"what was that all about? Hungry?" Ino asked Sasuke irritated

"yes, I was hungry" he said as if taunting her

"you could've waited like Itachi said"

"no, I couldn't. when I'm hungry, I am" he told her with authority

"Sasuke, you're such a brat. And you're the guy" Ino lectured him

And before Sasuke could answer Itachi was calling them to get inside…

"it's not yet over, Uchiha" Ino warned Sasuke.

"Okay, whatever you say, let's go" Sasuke smirked to himself leaving Ino irritated who followed him inside.

[Inside the Estate]

"what took you so long?" Itachi questioned them

"nothing. Ino was just telling me how good you look" Sasuke said out loud that made Ino blush

"I-I so d-did not!" Ino defensively said

"It's okay Ino, thank you, you're even better" he praised her. Sasuke rolled his eyes and Ino just blushed harder. "T-thanks!" she stuttered looking on the ground so as not to show her tomato-colored face

"Mom, were here" Itachi called out

"I'm in the kitchen dear, mind giving me a hand?" their mom answered

"yeah sure, coming" Itachi went to the kitchen while Sasuke and Ino followed him

"Itachi can you please feed niko-chan?" their mom asked, without saying a word Itachi went into the backyard to feed the cat

"Mom" Sasuke called out

"Oh honey, you're here and Ino it's been a long time since you've been here"

"Good afternoon Mrs. Uchiha" Ino bowed

"oh yes, Good afternoon to you too. Please have a sit, I baked brownies. I know you like them help yourselves" handing them a plate full of freshly baked brownies

"Mom, could we just take them in my room? We need to do something" Sasuke asked Mikoto just waved her hand that signaled her approval

[Inside Sasuke's room]

As the door shot close

"hey Sasuke! We aren't finish yet. What's up with you?" Ino demanded an answer

"I said I was hungry, what part of hungry don't you understand?" he said irritated

"so now you're mad or irritated at me?" Ino glared at him

"hn" Sasuke snorted

"tch. Always being a brat" Ino sat on his bed and stared at his room. It changed a lot from what it was before. The bed, the cabinets and the drawers, the bedside lamp, the wallpaper, everything changed except for one thing, its scent. It was still Sasuke.

"I was really hungry and besides I'm sorry if I upset you or anything" he was able to mutter because he couldn't stand the silence between them and the cold shoulder Ino gave him.

"That's okay, I'm fine now. Your room changed a lot" she told him

"is it that obvious?" he smirked

"duh" she bluntly answered him then walked up to his closet to check out his clothes

"so what? Are you going to help me or not?" he asked her bored

"of course, this will be great!" she smiled then looked at him cheerfully

After trying on 10 different outfits and 3 hours..

"is this your way to get your revenge, coz it's working! I'm beat" Sasuke complained

"quit your whining that looks great on you, you should wear that" Ino impressed with her skills

"if we were in the mall I would've collapsed right now" as he laid on the bed his head beside Ino's thighs. At this angle, Ino saw how Sasuke's face was chiseled perfectly, his toned body complimented what he was wearing and the peacefulness his face glowed while his eyes were closed.

"you better change to your normal clothes if you would like to wear that tomorrow" she warned him after she had enough looking at him but Sasuke didn't answer her even after she tapped her gently.

_Must've fallen asleep, sweet revenge!_ She thought to herself.

"I guess I'll be going now, goodnight Sasuke-kun" she whispered as she left his bedroom.

As Ino went out of Sasuke's room, Itachi was just in the hallway

"Ino!" he called out to her

"Oh! Itachi, I was just leaving" she was startled

"you are?" he asked her to make sure

"uh yes, why?"

"nothing in particular, can I walk you home?" Itachi smiled at her.

"uhm sure if you have nothing to do" she blushed at thought Itachi wanted to walk with her that she could talk to him in private, just the two of them ALONE.

"I don't have anything to do, let's go?"

"sure" she smiled at him

"I'll be leaving now Mrs. Uchiha, thank you and goodnight" she greeted her bowing

"won't you stay for dinner Ino?" she looked at her as if telling her to stay for awhile

"Mom, they still have classes tomorrow, I'll walk her home" Itachi interrupted

"oh yes! Yes! I almost forgot, see you soon Ino. Please feel free to visit again"

"thank you Mrs. Uchiha" she smiled sweetly at Mikoto

"just call me auntie, it's less formal. You're not a stranger to us" Mikoto assured her

"thank you auntie" she repeated

"see? It wasn't so bad wasn't it?" she smiled, Ino was just amazed.

"we're going now"


	5. CRUSH AND AUNTS fixed

**DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T OWN NARUTO

**SUMMARY: **he was her best friend and so was he to her. they spent a decade together and even celebrated that special holiday. but what if one day, she wakes up with her best friend no longer there but someone else? SASUINO.

**A/N:** this is what i came up with during my short vacation from school. it's kinda mushy but don't be discouraged because i think it isn't that bad [i think -.-]... if you don't find it interesting or pleasing just stop reading but as much as possible **DON'T FLAME (i dont really care)**. **CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISMS**** AND SUGGESTIONS ARE MOST WELCOME.** _i still don't know how this thing will go but i'll update every now and then, i'll inform you if it'll be late._

thank you to colorful pet girl and Angel-4-Kai,,

* * *

[Thursday]

"ungh. Why can't girls get out of the comfort room for less than 5 minutes?" Sasuke complained

"it's because we need to look good!" she said with a wink, Sasuke rolled his eyes

"whatever" he muttered

"so, what is it that you want?" Ino asked while fixing her hair

"I told you awhile ago before you went to that damned comfort room; I need you to help me look good tomorrow"

"tomorrow?" Ino asked confused

"yeah tomorrow, me, date, Karin?"

"oh yes, I almost forgot" she chuckled then playfully punched him

"you got to stop doing that, it's annoying" he said in a serious tone

"I'm annoying?" Ino stopped walking

"No, I was just kidding" Sasuke laughed nervously, _but seriously she needs to stop it_ he thought to himself

"riiiiiight" she said looking serious

"Itachi's going to pick us up, is it okay if you stay out tonight?" he asked her

"Sure, no problem I'll tell dad I'll be going to your house today"

As they walked out of the school, Itachi was already there to meet them.

"it's been a long time Ino" he greeted her while walking up to them

"it sure is, Itachi-kun"

"So how have you been Ino? And please, stop the honorifics it's too formal" he told her

"still good, I'm doing fine how about you?" she blushed

_(Ino had a crush on Itachi before and up until now she till admires the older Uchiha, of course Sasuke was perfectly aware of the whole story)_

"same same" he smiled

"can we just go now?" Sasuke interrupted

"sheesh. Sour puss" Ino whispered to Sasuke, she wanted to talk to Itachi more and look at him and those dreamy ebony eyes of his

* * *

[IN THE CAR]

"Hey Ino, are you going out with anyone?" Itachi asked

"Nope, why?" she answered

"Nothing, I was just wondering-"

"-Stop the car, now!" Sasuke interrupted them

"huh? What? Why?" Itachi asked confused

"I'm hungry" he answered flatly

"I'm hungry??" Ino growled

"yes, is there a problem?" he shot her back

"Sasuke, you could've just waited until we arrive home. Mom made some food"

"hn" was all Sasuke could answer

Then after that, only the music that played on the radio was heard. Nobody talked until they arrived the Uchiha estate

"what was that all about? Hungry?" Ino asked Sasuke irritated

"yes, I was hungry" he said as if taunting her

"you could've waited like Itachi said"

"no, I couldn't. when I'm hungry, I am" he told her with authority

"Sasuke, you're such a brat. And you're the guy" Ino lectured him

And before Sasuke could answer Itachi was calling them to get inside…

"it's not yet over, Uchiha" Ino warned Sasuke.

"Okay, whatever you say, let's go" Sasuke smirked to himself leaving Ino irritated who followed him inside.

* * *

[Inside the Estate]

"what took you so long?" Itachi questioned them

"nothing. Ino was just telling me how good you look" Sasuke said out loud that made Ino blush

"I-I so d-did not!" Ino defensively said

"It's okay Ino, thank you, you're even better" he praised her. Sasuke rolled his eyes and Ino just blushed harder. "T-thanks!" she stuttered looking on the ground so as not to show her tomato-colored face

"Mom, were here" Itachi called out

"I'm in the kitchen dear, mind giving me a hand?" their mom answered

"yeah sure, coming" Itachi went to the kitchen while Sasuke and Ino followed him

"Itachi can you please feed niko-chan?" their mom asked, without saying a word Itachi went into the backyard to feed the cat

"Mom" Sasuke called out

"Oh honey, you're here and Ino it's been a long time since you've been here"

"Good afternoon Mrs. Uchiha" Ino bowed

"oh yes, Good afternoon to you too. Please have a sit, I baked brownies. I know you like them help yourselves" handing them a plate full of freshly baked brownies

"Mom, could we just take them in my room? We need to do something" Sasuke asked Mikoto just waved her hand that signaled her approval

* * *

[Inside Sasuke's room]

As the door shot close

"hey Sasuke! We aren't finish yet. What's up with you?" Ino demanded an answer

"I said I was hungry, what part of hungry don't you understand?" he said irritated

"so now you're mad or irritated at me?" Ino glared at him

"hn" Sasuke snorted

"tch. Always being a brat" Ino sat on his bed and stared at his room. It changed a lot from what it was before. The bed, the cabinets and the drawers, the bedside lamp, the wallpaper, everything changed except for one thing, its scent. It was still Sasuke.

"I was really hungry and besides I'm sorry if I upset you or anything" he was able to mutter because he couldn't stand the silence between them and the cold shoulder Ino gave him.

"That's okay, I'm fine now. Your room changed a lot" she told him

"is it that obvious?" he smirked

"duh" she bluntly answered him then walked up to his closet to check out his clothes

"so what? Are you going to help me or not?" he asked her bored

"of course, this will be great!" she smiled then looked at him cheerfully

After trying on 10 different outfits and 3 hours..

"is this your way to get your revenge, coz it's working! I'm beat" Sasuke complained

"quit your whining that looks great on you, you should wear that" Ino impressed with her skills

"if we were in the mall I would've collapsed right now" as he laid on the bed his head beside Ino's thighs. At this angle, Ino saw how Sasuke's face was chiseled perfectly, his toned body complimented what he was wearing and the peacefulness his face glowed while his eyes were closed.

"you better change to your normal clothes if you would like to wear that tomorrow" she warned him after she had enough looking at him but Sasuke didn't answer her even after she tapped her gently.

_Must've fallen asleep, sweet revenge!_ She thought to herself.

"I guess I'll be going now, goodnight Sasuke-kun" she whispered as she left his bedroom.

As Ino went out of Sasuke's room, Itachi was just in the hallway

"Ino!" he called out to her

"Oh! Itachi, I was just leaving" she was startled

"you are?" he asked her to make sure

"uh yes, why?"

"nothing in particular, can I walk you home?" Itachi smiled at her.

"uhm sure if you have nothing to do" she blushed at thought Itachi wanted to walk with her that she could talk to him in private, just the two of them ALONE.

"I don't have anything to do, let's go?"

"sure" she smiled at him

"I'll be leaving now Mrs. Uchiha, thank you and goodnight" she greeted her bowing

"won't you stay for dinner Ino?" she looked at her as if telling her to stay for awhile

"Mom, they still have classes tomorrow, I'll walk her home" Itachi interrupted

"oh yes! Yes! I almost forgot, see you soon Ino. Please feel free to visit again"

"thank you Mrs. Uchiha" she smiled sweetly at Mikoto

"just call me auntie, it's less formal. You're not a stranger to us" Mikoto assured her

"thank you auntie" she repeated

"see? It wasn't so bad wasn't it?" she smiled, Ino was just amazed.

"we're going now"

* * *


	6. WALKS AND TALKS

**DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T OWN NARUTO

**SUMMARY: **he was her best friend and so was he to her. They spent a decade together and even celebrated that special holiday. But what if one day, she wakes up with her best friend no longer there but someone else? SASUINO.

**A/N:** this is what i came up with during my short vacation from school. It's kind of mushy but don't be discouraged because i think it isn't that bad [i think -.-]... if you don't find it interesting or pleasing just stop reading but **DON'T FLAME**. **CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISMS AND ****SUGGESTIONS ARE MOST WELCOME.** _i still don't know how this thing will go but I'll update every now and then, I'll inform you if it'll be late._

_

* * *

_

"so Ino" Itachi started while they were walking

"hm?" Ino looking up to him

"how are things at school?" he asked her

"everything's practically the same before you guys left" she said

"really? So Lady Tsunade's still the principal?"

"yup, how about you? This is the first time I saw you since college"

"I'm fine, college fun and all but high school's different – it's a lot innocent"

"what do you mean by that?" she asked him confused. She always thought college was much fun and enjoying since you get to do what always want and the school hours aren't that long

"let's just say, you're still a kid" he chuckled softly his hand placed Ino's head

"tch. You're no fun" she hissed

"that's okay, so have you talked to him yet?" he inquired

"him?" she repeated playing deaf

"yes him – Hidan" he said bluntly

"oh him, nothing" Ino grew quiet, she was a little sensitive when it came to this topic it was the reason Sasuke doesn't bring it up to her. Hidan was Ino's ex-boyfriend two years ago when they were still freshmen and they were seniors. Hidan is Itachi's friend, close-friend along with Pain, Konan, Tobi, Sasori, Deidara, Kisame, Kakuzu and Zetsu. They all went to the same high school except Tobi and they were now all in college.

"is it okay to talk about him? I think he still likes you" Itachi implied

"yeah it's okay, I don't mind. How is he?" Ino asked curiously but still looking down a bit uncomfortable

"he's taking up management after his parents forbade him from becoming a priest. He told us that he'll be taking over the family business after graduating since he's an only child but you probably know that"

"oh" was Ino's response. She didn't know if she should be happy his not going to be a priest or sad at the fact he let her go and not coming back after he didn't became one – a priest.

"well, were already here Ino. You're house didn't change very much" he complimented

_That was fast _she thought. "thank you Itachi, please tell Hidan I said hi … or maybe don't" she said gloomily

"you're welcome Ino, I shouldn't have said what I said. I think I made you sad, I'm sorry" he sincerely stated looking at her with his eyes with pure compassion and care for the blonde

"heh. That's okay, I always wanted to know how he's been" she assured him

"if that so, I'll be going now. Bye" he smiled at her

"bye Itachi, thank you. Please take care"

"won't you give me uhm well a goodnight hug?" he asked her playfully

_If he wanted a kiss, I would give it to him gladly but a hug is a good consolation_ she thought to herself while her arms wrapped around Itachi as if she was a blanket. Itachi hugged her back and whispered, "you're even prettier now than you were before, sweet dreams Ino-chan" breaking from the hug, he walked home alone waving a hand to Ino his back facing her. Ino was left with bright red cheeks and the scent of Itachi wrapped around her body.

When she recovered from the "_sweet embrace"_ she opened the gate and went inside. That was already 9:00pm when she arrived.

"Dad, I'm home" she greeted

"Ehem, where have you been little lady?" her dad asked in a serious tone

_Oh crap, I forgot to call_ she said to herself, "I'm sorry dad, I forgot to call you. I was over at Uchiha's, I helped Sasuke with his homework" she lied

"Sasuke? It's been so long since he came to visit, well aren't you going to kiss your dad?" he asked her sweetly, Ino kissed his dad on the cheek and hugged him tightly, "love you dad" she told him

"be careful next time sweet heart and please don't forget to call, okay?"

"sure thing dad, you're the best!" she cheered. Ino broke the hugged and went up stairs to her room to dress up and get ready for bed.

She looked up the mirror after washing her face and recalled everything that happened that day. She was with her crush and he even walked her home – Itachi but she forgot to ask why he was here. It was school days and for him to be here was not on the list. Then there's Sasuke, the man who was always there for her, he was like a brother to him, he was her best friend. And then there's Hidan, the man she loved deeply only to break up with her because he was going to be a priest and as painful as it seemed they've broken up because she supported what he wanted – she thought of love that way, selfless and pure. He wiped the dripping water from her face and went to bed, ready for the next thing ahead.

* * *

[YAMANAKA RESIDENCE]

(Ringing of alarm clock)

_Morning already _she thought to herself. She took a bath, changed into her school uniform then went downstairs to get a bowl of cereals and milk for her breakfast. Her dad wasn't at home at the time, he was out on a meeting that early. Her dad became a workaholic after her mother passed away but Ino's dad never forgot to play the two parts of being a mother and father, in his busy time he would check up on Ino once in a while and if he was home early, he made it up with her. After breakfast, she washed the bowl and brushed her teeth ready for school.

[UCHIHA RESIDENCE]

"Sasuke honey, wake up" his mother tapped him then hugged him

"Mom, I'm awake" he said with his eyes closed

"come down for breakfast, I made eggs and bacon" she cheerfully said

"okay mom, just give me five more minutes" he hissed

"oh no you don't, up now!" his mother demanded

"okay okay" he stood up wiping his face

"I'll be downstairs, I'll wait for you" his mother closed the door and into the kitchen

Sasuke always thought his mother was sweet, how she wakes her up every morning and showers her with love. It's also the one thing that made Sasuke think why his father had another woman, what more could he want? His mother was already the best. But he shook off the thought not wanting to ruin his day – at least he knew his mother loved his father very much. He took a shower and changed into his uniform then went downstairs to eat breakfast with his mom and his brother.

"what time did Ino left yesterday?" he asked them

"I walked her home" Itachi replied

"why?" he asked an eyebrow raised

"and why not?" Mikoto interrupted

"mom" Sasuke said irritated his mother butted in

"we talked about things" Itachi said

"what things?" Sasuke inquired

"that's between us Sasuke just eat your breakfast" Itachi then focused on his food to eat and be merry

"whatever" Sasuke muttered

"Itachi, I always wondered why you went home yesterday. Don't you have classes?" Mikoto asked her son

"nope, classes ended early this year but we'll have an early start for summer" Itachi said in between eating

"oh that's good, I have someone around." Their mother said cheerfully. Their mother was planning to have a 2 week vacation in Europe next month and since Itachi was home, she could go on to the trip with her friends. Even if Mikoto had 2 sons, she still looked young and fresh as if she was in her early 20's but she was already in her late 30's. Her friends kept her company when Fugaku left for business trips then later finding out he was having an affair with another woman. That incident almost broke their family apart but she stayed strong against the tides. Their father decided to keep the affair and homed the woman in the United States. This was also kept from Itachi and Sasuke.

"I'm finished, I'm going now" Sasuke stood up and left the table to brush his teeth then leave for school.

* * *

[AT SCHOOL]

Sasuke was a bit excited today, he was going on a date with Karin. He was enticed by Karin's voice, she was stupendous singer. She wasn't really beautiful, she was sweet and caring and her curves they were hot! He couldn't take his mind off of her, she was just too cute to resist. He wondered where he would take her today, see a movie? A walk on the park, eat at a restaurant.............

"Sasuke!" a hand waved at him causing him to forget his thoughts

"Hey" he greeted her back, it was Karin. She was waiting for him to arrive

"Good morning Sasuke-kun" she chirped

"same to you" he was out of words. One moment he was thinking of her and now she's in front of him. He was his band mate since their sophomore year but it was up until now he noticed her. Karin on the other hand had always admired him.

"so were you taking me later hotshot?" she smirked

"let's see, hm.." he laid a finger on his chin. "it's a surprise" he smiled at her causing Karin to melt. His smile was genuine, he didn't gave it anyone who he didn't care about. He wouldn't even fake it to someone happy, it was priceless.

"I love this!" she said wide-eyed in awe

"I'll walk you to class if you don't mind" he offered

"of course I wouldn't" she told him _everyone's going to get jealous_ she thought to herself while walking side by side with him, his hand intertwine with hers.

"Good morning Ino" Karin greeted Ino on the hallway

"oh! Good morning to you too" Ino smiled at her a bit surprised to find her walking while holding hands with Sasuke on the hallway.

"Ino, what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked

"Nothing, I just like to feel the breeze. It's refreshingly fresh" Ino lied.

"Oh okay! We'll be going now" Sasuke and Karin resumed their walk to the sophomore building but he turned around to look at Ino and made a thumbs sign while smirking

"_that ass is really doing it smoothly" _she thought to herself while faking a smile to Sasuke. The truth was Ino was their waiting for Sasuke, she knew Sasuke would always take the back gate of the school to avoid fangirls swarm at him and it was much peaceful there. She was supposed to tell Sasuke what to do later on the date but figured since it was going smoothly she didn't bother ruin the moment. She was also supposed to tell him about Hidan but she knew it could wait.

* * *


	7. SWEARING ROSES

**DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T OWN NARUTO

**SUMMARY: **he was her best friend and so was he to her. they spent a decade together and even celebrated that special holiday. but what if one day, she wakes up with her best friend no longer there but someone else? SASUINO.

**A/N:** this is what i came up with during my short vacation from school. it's kinda mushy but don't be discouraged because i think it isn't that bad [i think -.-]... if you don't find it interesting or pleasing just stop reading but **DON'T FLAME**. **CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISMS AND ****SUGGESTIONS ARE MOST WELCOME.** _i still don't know how this thing will go but i'll update every now and then, i'll inform you if it'll be late._

_

* * *

  
_

[ LUNCH ]

"someone's outside, he's waiting for you. I think it's your boyfriend" Shion teased Ino, who was busy fixing her stuff.

"boyfriend?" she raised an eyebrow

"yeah, you know the tall guy with spiky black hair and coal black eyes" Shion said chuckling sparkles on her eyes

"Shion, how many times do I have to tell you. He's not my boyfriend" her voice irritated by the blonde's comment

"what? I didn't day boyfriend. I said boy friend" she laughed knowing she got Ino

"Shion, you're so immature" she told her but her face lighted up

"I know." She just laughed

"so what's up?" she asked him

"is visiting a friend that bad?" he questioned her

"no, is it wrong to ask?" she shot back

"no" he answered her

"so again, what?" she asked her for the second time

"uh well, you didn't tell me what to do today." He told her honestly

"what? You're not a robot. You can do anything you want" she scolded him

"no, I mean about the date" he whispered

"yes, that was what I was pointing out. Go watch a movie or eat popcorn or watch the stars and sleep under the moonlight, go to the beach and feel the breeze or go to some amusement park" she told him

"thanks. That's so helpful" he told her with sarcasm. She apologized to him, she told him she didn't mean to be mean or something.

"that's okay, if you don't want to help I understand. You could've been straight with me" he pouted

"okay! Okay! It's working. I'm guilty, I'm really sorry. I think for your first date you should eat out and hang out nothing much"

"why? I mean I like her A LOT" he confessed

"this way, she'll think you're interested but not desperate"

"ah I see. Thanks Ino"

"uh by the way, do you know this number?" Ino showed Sasuke her phone and the text message she received at third period.

--------------------------------------------------------

To: Ino Yamanka

From: (unknown)

Message: Ino, I'll pay you a visit today. I'll be picking you up after school

---------------------------------------------------------

"you asked your dad?" Sasuke in deep thought wondering who the unknown person is

"yes, he told me he didn't know. So I should be cautious" she looked at him with a serious yet trembling face. "what if they'll kidnap me? or rape me? or kill me?" she started

"Ino, nobody would do that to you. As long as I'm here and besides it might just be a prank" he assured her

"a prank? But from who, I think the sender's serious"

"Ino, you'll be okay. I promise"

(bell ringing - end of lunch period)

"well I guess we should go back now"

"hey! Sasuke" Ino clutched into Sasuke's arms

"Ino stop being a paranoid okay?"

"okay!" she let go of his arm

"I can't walk you to your room, I need to go somewhere"

"that's okay, don't cut classes" she lectured him

"yes, I won't" with that being said Sasuke turned to the hall while Ino walked to her class by herself.

* * *

IN CLASS]

--------------------------------------------------------

To: (unknown)

From: Ino Yamanaka

Message: who's this?

---------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------

To: Ino Yamanaka

From: (unknown)

Message: it's a secret. It wouldn't be a surprise if I'd tell you right?

---------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------

To: (unknown)

From: Ino Yamanaka

Message: you're freaky, you know that?

---------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------

To: Ino Yamanaka

From: (unknown)

Message: not really, just want you to think.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Ino, who are you texting? I think you should really be listening right now" she interrupted

"Just someone who I completely don't know and I'm really freaked out" she shouted that caused the whole class to look at her

"is there a problem, Ino?" their sensei asked

"sorry Sarutobi-sensei, there's nothing wrong" Ino bowed her head in shame

"take your sit Ino and pay attention" Asuma turned his back and started writing on the chalkboard again

* * *

[DISMISSAL]

"nice stunt Yamanaka" Shion smirked

"Shion, you're obnoxious" Ino's confused, pissed and paranoid

"it's going to be okay Ino, nothing's going to happen to you"

"yeah maybe Sasuke's right, maybe it's just a prank"

"I think so too, I'll be going now Ino. Take care" Shion waved her good-bye

The door closed. She was now alone inside the four-cornered room. She waited if Sasuke would come get her but it seems as if he's forgotten her and her "situation." After 15 minutes of waiting she decides to leave. No one was on the hallway but there were a few suspicious red and white rose petals that looked as if they were blown by the wind. She shrugged that thought and continued walking as if she didn't notice them at all. Then suddenly two hands covered her eyes, "guess who" the masculine voice cooed in her ear, she was going to scream but she felt her voice faint, she froze in that position with manly arms covering her eyes, she didn't guess, she didn't talk, she stiffened. "oh fuck! Ino, are you fucking ok?" the man removed his hands. Ino's eyes were still closed. She heard the voice and it was familiar and all the cursing was familiar, nobody she knew could swear that much and his scent, it was like heaven, sweet and alluring, it simply captivated her. She opened her eyes only to see a worried man holding a bouquet of red roses with a white one in the middle. They looked beautiful wrapped in a white wrapper and red ribbon. The way the roses bloomed and opened were astounding, they were one of a kind.

"Hi-Hidan" she spoke

"Seriously, I thought you were going to fucking faint" he said still worried

"w-why?" she stuttered again

"I really fucking missed you and that ass, Itachi, fucking told me you're still fucking here. So I fucking paid a visit since the fucking school year ended" he hugged her tightly, she was silent with her eyes still wide open and shocked.

Sasuke was walking to Ino's classroom he knew he was late, Sasuke would always come by to Ino's room before he left they walked together every day. He knew Ino would wait for him because she always did, sometimes he was late because he had soccer practice or sometimes because he was busy with something but Ino was always patient. He walked up to their classroom door and opened it only to find an empty classroom. _That's new, she isn't here_ he thought to himself. He looked for her, so he walked on the hallways. A corner after Ino's classroom corridor he saw her, in the arms of the one that she loved but broke her heart. He didn't like this man, he thought of him as arrogant and conceited. He never really understood why Ino dated him in the first place, he was a jerk in his eyes. He stood there and watched them, Hidan's arms wrapped around Ino tightly his chin resting on her shoulders, Ino on the other hand had her hands on her sides she practically stood there. Sasuke felt a cringe of pain and jealousy. He didn't like him around – especially around Ino.

Hidan broke the hug then faced Ino who was still in shock, he tugged her gently and wave a hand in front of her face. "are you fucking alright or do I need to fucking rush you to a fucking hospital?" Ino withdrew from the trance and blinked her eyes a couple more. "I'm okay, sorry" she softly said looking at the cold cement beneath them.

"why are you fucking saying sorry? Didn't I fucking tell you before you're not fucking suppose to apologize if you didn't fucking do anything?" he raised his tone

"oh yeah, I forgot. But I had you worried so it counts right?" she smiled at him. He looked into his lavender orbs, she felt safe and secured, his eyes were always peaceful even though he cursed a lot and always seem angry at something or someone.

"good" he placed a hand on her head

"hey! Don't ruin the hair, I had a hard time fixing that!" she shook her head that cause Hidan's hand to further grip on her, he chuckled at the sight.

"you fucking didn't change a lot, you're still fucking cute" he complimented her. Ino stopped shaking her head and grew silent, she looked on the ground hiding her tomato face.

"I see you're still fucking blushing and you've grown fucking pretty"

"hey!" she was about to smack him but Hidan caught her arm. Hidan was laughing and Ino was pouting when all a sudden they heard an "Ehem" it was Sasuke.

* * *

notes: i'm sorry for the wrong grammar and typographical error, im just caught up with my thoughts and be careless. anyway, if you see some please feel free to comment^^


End file.
